The Braxton Boys
by Chanelle93
Summary: Casey gets really sick, no one knows whats going on, he wont tell anyone. Will the Baby Braxton be alright?
1. Will Casey be alright?

**Hey everyone, this is first ever fanfic. I came across this site a few days ago and absolutely loved it. Please let me know if you liked my story! Thanks heaps :-)**

It was a picturesque day in the idyllic Summer Bay. Casey had just finished work and was on his way home. As he was walking home, he had a bit of a dizzy spell and held onto the wall of the surf club. Nate was kayaking as usual, and noticed Casey holding the wall. He asked if he was alright, Casey assured him he was. He was just about home when he got a sharp pain in his stomach. He didn't think much of it, as he hadn't felt well the whole day. He got home around 5:30pm. He walked in and put his bag down. He went into the kitchen where he saw Ricky and Phoebe starting dinner. As he reached for the fridge Ricky slapped his hand and told him he'd spoil his dinner if he ate now. Casey went to sit on the couch and watch some TV. Kyle and Brax got home at 6pm. Brax gave Ricky a big kiss; she asked "what was that for?" Brax replied, "Because Im the luckiest guy in the world". Kyle also gave Phoebe a big kiss and said, "Im just as lucky to have you". Ricky and Phoebe served dinner. Brax and Kyle dug right in but Casey only took little bites. Brax asked "something wrong Case?" "Im fine Brax, honestly, stop worrying so much, Im just not that hungry, I think Im going to go have a shower" replied Casey. He stood up and had another dizzy spell, this time holding onto the table and breathing heavily. "Woah, Case, whats up?" Said Brax concerned. "Nothing, I uh just stood up too quickly" Casey said before regaining his balance and leaving. After dinner, Brax and Ricky went back to their flat and Kyle and Phoebe went to their room.

Casey tried to sleep, but he kept tossing and turning. Around 1am, he felt really sick and jumped out of bed to run to the bathroom. As he got there, he threw up. He was so glad that no one heard him; he didn't want to bother anyone. He was 21, and could look after himself. He went back to bed, and tried to sleep again. He just fell asleep when he got a stabbing pain in his lower right side of his stomach. As he went to scream in pain, he threw up again. He couldn't make a sound. He was crying from the agonising pain. He knew he needed help now. He couldn't find his phone to ring Brax, he banged on the wall with his fist, hoping someone would hear him. Kyle came running from his room, as he opened the door, Casey threw up again. "Casey, whats wrong?" asked Kyle. "I don't know, just get Brax" said Casey with pain in his voice. Kyle ran to Brax's room, as he went to open the door he realised it was locked. He banged on the door, almost breaking it down. Brax came to the door, "Kyle, its 3:30am, what the hell is your problem?" said Brax sleepily. "Its Casey, he..." Kyle couldn't even finish his sentence, as Brax pushed past him to rush to his baby brother's side.

Brax ran into Casey's room. Casey was screaming in pain. "It's alright Case, Im here tell me whats wrong?" Asked Brax. "I don't know... ugh... I feel so sick, so dizzy... aaaah, my stomach, Brax help me please" said Casey, his face glistening with his tears. "RICKY!" yelled Brax. Ricky came running in, "yes", "Rick, I need you to call Nate right now". As Ricky was calling Nate, Casey began throwing up again. Brax tried to get Casey to stand, to get him in clean clothes, but he couldn't move. Every move was debilitating pain. "Nate's on his way" said Ricky. She went to get Casey some water, "here Case, see if you can handle this". He took a small sip, and threw it back up. "Brax... I feel so diz..." was all Casey could get out before he collapsed.

Just as Casey collapsed, Nate arrived. He checked his temperature, it was 41 degrees. Nate said "we have to get him to the hospital now, his temp is dangerously high, he is going into shock". Casey started coming around. "Hey bro, welcome back" said Kyle. "What happened?" asked Casey, looking disorientated. "You just had a little nap, but youre awake now" replied Brax. "Casey, can you tell me where it hurts?" asked Nate. "Im so dizzy, but it's my stomach that hurts the most" answered Casey. "Can you tell me where?" asked Nate. "This morning it was all over, around the middle and I felt sick, later on it moved to my lower right side" answered Casey. "Alright Casey, it sounds like appendicitis, but I have to do a blood test and another test first to be sure, the blood test won't hurt, but Im afraid I can't say the same for the other one". "Do what you have to" said Casey in pain. Nate palpated Caseys stomach, leaving the lower right side for last. He pressed all around the middle and Casey winced a little, he then pushed onto the lower right side. "That's not so bad" said Casey. Nate then released his hand quickly. Casey screamed at the top of his lungs. He screamed so loud that John, Jett and Marilyn came out to see if everything was alright. "Yup, that's appendicitis" said Nate. John, Jett and Marilyn banged on the Braxton's door. Phoebe opened for them. "Hey, what's all the screaming about?" asked John. "It's Casey, he is really sick, Nate thinks its appendicitis, we're taking him to the hospital now" replied Phoebe.

Brax and Nate tried to get Casey to stand up, he couldn't move. Nate gave Casey the green whistle and told him as soon as he starts feeling the effects, he has to stand. It won't last long. Casey began sucking on the green whistle, instantly his pain was gone. He stood up and took a few steps. "Nate, Im so dizzy" said Casey, while hanging onto Brax. "I know, its one of the effects, we won't let you fall, let's just get you into the car" replied Nate. Casey made it to the lounge before he threw up again. "Alright, well it looks like youre sorted here, so we we'll uh just head back home then, feel better Casey" said John as they left. "Thanks John" Brax yelled. "Casey, come on, I know it hurts but we have to get you to the hospital" Kyle said. "Kyle, you don't understand this pain, it's the worst Ive ever felt, and I've been stabbed before" replied Casey. Brax reversed his ute as close to the front door as he could to make it easier for Casey. Casey took a few more steps and held onto the back of the couch. "You going to be sick again?" asked Nate. "No, I just feel so weir..." said Casey softly. He fell to the ground. "CASEY!" Kyle yelled. "Brax, Casey's collapsed again" said Ricky. Brax ran into the house, to see his baby brother on the floor. He and Nate picked him up and put him in the ute. They were about eight minutes from the hospital, when Casey had a seizure. Brax pulled over and helped Nate. Casey came around shortly after. "Did I have another nap?" asked Casey tiredly. "Yeah, you did" said Nate. "Oi Case, don't you dare even think about being sick in this car, you hear me?" said Brax before pulling out onto the road again.

"Has anyone let Denny know yet?" asked Ricky. "No, Ill ring her quickly" replied Phoebe. "You guys do know its like 4am right?" said Kyle. "Trust us, she'd want to know. Phoebe never had Denny's number but Ricky gave her their home number. The phone rang for a while before Hannah answered. "Hello?" said Hannah still fast asleep. "Hey Hannah, its Phoebe is Denny there please its urgent" said Phoebe. "Yeah, she's here... but... Phoebe has anyone told you its 4am?" replied Hannah. "I know, but I really need to speak to Denny" said Phoebe. "Ill go get her" said Hannah. Phoebe waited while Hannah went to wake Denny. With the phone ringing, it woke Zac, Oscar and Evie too. "Who rings at this time?" asked Evie while yawning. "They better have a good reason" replied Oscar. Zac started a pot of coffee while he waited to see whats going on. Denny came into the kitchen with Hannah, her eyes still closed. "He... Hello?" she said confused. "Hey Denny its me Phoebe, I know its 4am, but I wanted to let you know that Casey..." was al Phoebe could say. "Is he ok, what happened is he alright, where is he?" asked Denny. "I know youre worried, but let me tell you first... he is really sick, Brax and Nate left about 10 minutes ago to take him to hospital. He may need surgery" said Phoebe. "Thanks so much for letting me know, Im on my way" said Denny hastily. "Everything ok?" asked Zac. "No, its Casey, Brax and Nate have taken him to hospital, I don't know whats wrong. Im going to see him, he may need surgery. Hey Zac, can I borrow the car please?" asked Denny. "I can drive you if you want" offered Hannah. "That would be great, let me just get changed quickly" answered Denny.

Brax and Nate arrived at the hospital with a pale Casey. He threw up again as he got out of the car, he doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. Luckily Nate rang the hospital and told them to get a stretcher ready and to prep the theatre. Brax and Nate lifted Casey from the ground and lay him on the stretcher. They did a blood test and it showed appendicitis. Casey was wheeled into the operating room. Two hours later, Nate came out and gathered everyone. "Casey is out of surgery, he is in recovery at the moment" said Nate. "Can we see him?" Denny asked nervously. "You can, but he is still coming off the anaesthesia" answered Nate. "Hey Doc, I thought these operations were quick, what took two hours?" asked Brax. "Normally they are straight forward, but Casey was in a bad way. His appendix had already burst and he was showing the early stages of sepsis. He also had another seizure while on the table, so we had to stabilise him first" replied Nate. "Will he be alright?" asked Hannah. "He will make a full recovery, he just needs a lot of rest and no alcohol or surfing or any work at the gym other than admin" said Nate sternly.

Denny was the first one in. She sat by his bedside and stroked his head while holding his hand. He began waking up. "Hey Case, how you feeling?" asked Denny. "I've been better, but I'm glad I woke up to your beautiful face" replied Casey. "Smooth Case" said Kyle with a smirk. "Nate said you'd be out of here in a couple of days" said Hannah. "Thanks everyone, for everything. Im so blessed to have such wonderful family and friends around me" said Casey, before he drifted off to sleep again.


	2. Someone is watching

**Hey everyone, chapter 2 is up. Thanks so much for all the kind reviews, I really appreciate it. I am currently on my Uni break, so I hope to get chapter 3 up within the next couple of weeks.**

**Enjoy :-)**

It had been four days since Casey's emergency appendectomy and he was finally allowed to go home. Brax came to pick him up later that afternoon.

"Hey Case, how you feeling today?" asked Brax.

"Better now that I get to go home" Casey said with a smile on his face.

Brax helped Casey pack his things, and went to find the discharge papers for Casey to sign. Nate was standing near the reception desk talking to Hannah.

"Hey Doc, I just wanna say thanks for what you did for Casey, I really appreciate it" said Brax.

"It's never a problem, you have my number, and if you need anything you know where to find me" replied Nate.

Hannah handed Brax the discharge papers and he took them to Casey so he could fill them out. Casey thanked Nate on their way out. Brax helped Casey into the car and the headed home.

When they arrived home, Ricky and Phoebe had made a special dinner for everyone.

"You guys know I've only been gone for like 4 days right?" said Casey sarcastically.

"Yeah mate, we know but these two over here wanted to do something nice for you" answered Heath.

"Aw that's really nice, thanks Rick and Phoebe" said Casey while giving them both a hug.

"You feeling better?" asked Ricky

"I am, just a bit tender but that's normal apparently" replied Casey.

Heath turned off the TV and went outside to Brax.

"You alright?" Heath asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah Im fine, I was just really worried about him, I hate seeing him like that" Brax said.

"So are we just going to look at this or are we actually going to eat it, you know some of us have been on hospital food for 4 days" said Casey laughing.

Everyone went to the table and sat down for a great meal.

"Ok, that was amazing, I think I should be in hospital next" said Kyle jokingly.

Phoebe slapped him and said "don't think you can get used to this".

Everyone helped clean up, and they went to bed.

The next morning Casey was up first. He got dressed in his work clothes, had some breakfast and was out the door. On his way to work he ran into Nate who reminded him that he can't do any boot camps or heavy lifting for about two weeks. Only light duties. Casey wasn't happy about it, but he listened. He was close to the gym when he looked down at the beach. He stopped and stared at someone as if he knew them. He walked a bit closer, and this person slowly turned around. Casey was startled and fell back. Brax caught him, and asked if he was alright.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw someone, uh, don't worry about it" replied Casey

"You let me know if you need anything" said Brax while walking up to the restaurant.

Casey turned back to the beach and the beach was empty. Did he see who he thought?

He shook his head and disbelief and carried walking to the gym. When he got there Andy had already opened up and everything was running smoothly.

"Wow, what brought this on?" Casey asked Andy.

"I heard you were in hospital and just wanted to do something nice, don't get used to it" Andy replied with a smirk.

"Thanks Andy, I really appreciate it" said Casey.

Andy ran the morning boot camps, while Casey worked out rosters and did light duties. Casey was really impressed with Andy's new attitude. That afternoon Heath came in for his shift and to watch Casey on Brax's orders.

"Hey Casey, you can go if you want mate, Heath and I have this covered" said Andy.

"You sure?" asked Casey.

"Yeah, there's only one boot camp left and then cleaning up, besides you look a bit tired" replied Andy.

"I might just take you up on that offer, thanks heaps" answered Casey.

Casey got his bag and went up to Angelo's to tell Brax he was leaving. As he walked up the stairs, he looked out by the door and that same person caught his eye. It can't be, he thought. "Casey pull yourself together, you're losing it. It must be those pain killers" he thought to himself. He went upstairs, and told Brax he was heading home.

Casey walked into the house and Ricky asked "hey how come you're home so early?" "Oh Heath and Andy had it covered" replied Casey. Later that afternoon Heath arrived home and assured Casey that the gym was still in one piece. Brax and Kyle came home a bit later and brought some dinner from Angelo's. Once they finished dinner, Phoebe and Kyle went to their room, Brax and Ricky went to their flat and Heath went to his room. Casey sat on the couch and watched some TV before he went to bed. After about an hour of TV, Casey went to bed.

It was just after 4am when there was a loud banging on the door. Casey and Kyle jumped up and both ran to the door, when they opened it they saw a box outside. Just as Kyle went to pick it up, Brax opened their door and told him to be careful. Kyle brought the box into the house and opened it. Inside were a dozen red roses chopped up, and an envelope with Brax's name on it. He looked at Casey, as he handed it to him. He held it up to the light but couldn't make out what was in it. He opened it slowly, inside was a picture of Charlie. Written on the back was: 'do you miss her as much as I miss my brother?' Brax completely flipped out. He punched a hole in the wall and broke two chairs. Phoebe and Ricky came running when they heard the commotion.

"What is going on here?" asked Phoebe with fear in her eyes.

"Brax got a picture of his ex-girlfriend who was shot by this guy" said Kyle quietly.

Casey thought now was the time to speak up. "Uh, Brax, this morning when I told you I thought I saw someone...it was him. I saw him again outside the Surf Club. First I thought I was going crazy, but it must be him" said Casey worriedly.

"How did he find us? How did he get out of prison? It was a life sentence" shouted Brax.

"Maybe it was just a prank or something" said Ricky, hoping to calm Brax down.

"You know what, let's just go to sleep and we'll figure all this out in the morning" said Kyle as he turned his back and went back to bed.

The Braxton house was quiet again as everyone went back to their rooms. The following morning Casey hurried off to work, when he arrived there was a note on his desk. He turned it over and it said 'you scared yet Braxton?' Casey rang Brax and told him what he found. Brax was there within minutes, he went up to Angelo's and the place was trashed. He found the same message tagged on the wall.

"Maybe we should call the cops" said Casey.

"And let them do what? They can't do anything, I will end this myself" yelled Brax.

Casey rang Ricky and told her about Brax. She and Kyle went over to see the damages.

"This place is wrecked" said Kyle.

"What I want to know is how did he find us? How did he know that we work here? How did he know that Casey worked at the gym? How did he know?" said Brax angrily.

They put a closed sign up at Angelo's and Casey got Andy to run the gym for the day. When they got home, Heath, Casey and Brax packed a bag and went to the city for a few days. They received threats in the city as well. They thought it was impossible; surely he couldn't have spies in the city. They never saw anyone following them.

A few days later they returned home. Between Kyle, Phoebe, Ricky and the rest of Summer Bay residents they pulled together and restored Angelo's. Brax couldn't thank them enough, he was eternally grateful for what they had done.

After Angelo's they dropped their bags off at home and decided to head down to the beach for a surf. Once they got back home, Casey went to have a shower. He was in the bathroom for about five minutes when he came running out looking for Brax.

"Where's Brax?" said Casey concerned.

"Uh, he should be in the flat with Ricky...everything ok?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah, I just need him now" said Casey sternly.

"BRAX!" yelled Kyle.

"Oi, where's the fire?" said Brax running into the house.

"Casey needs you" said Kyle while pointing to Casey's room.

Brax knocked on the door.

"Case, you ok?" asked Brax.

"I don't know, come in" answered Casey.

When Brax walked in Casey was sitting on his bed with his back to the door holding his side.

"Does it hurt? Do you want more meds?" asked Brax.

"Brax... there's something inside me" said Casey, his eyes filling up with tears.

"What do you mean?" asked Brax confused.

Casey stood up, turned around and moved his hand off his side. Brax knelt down in front of Casey and moved him into the light. Clear as day, an outline of something next to his scar.

"What is it?" asked Casey worriedly.

"Mate, I don't know what to tell you, it looks like a bullet shape" said Brax.

"What do we do?" asked Casey.

"I'm taking you to the hospital" said Brax.

Brax and Casey walked into the lounge room where everyone was watching TV.

"I'm taking Casey to the hospital, there's something wrong, I'll keep you guys posted" was all Brax said and he left.

Phoebe, Heath, Kyle and Ricky looked at each other quite confused.

Brax and Casey arrived at the hospital and went to find Nate.

"Hey guys, everything ok?" asked Nate.

"No not really, you left something in me" said Casey.

"Wait, what? What do you mean I left something in you?" asked Nate.

Casey lifted his shirt and showed Nate the bullet shaped outline protruding from his side.

"HANNAH! Call radiology and let them know we're bringing someone in now" yelled Nate.

"We're taking you for an x-ray to see what and where it is, then into surgery again to remove it" said Nate.

Brax called home and let them know what was happening. They all arrived at the hospital a bit later, while Casey was in surgery. Half an hour later Nate came to find everyone.

"We removed it, but we don't know what it is, we're going to hand it over to the cops so they can work it out" said Nate.

"Can we see it?" asked Heath.

Nate handed him a bottle with a bullet shape object in it. Heath took it out and looked at it properly.

"It has a mini circuit board inside; hang on...what's that? Its engraved... with the initials...J.P." said Heath.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HOW THE HELL DID THAT GET INSIDE MY BROTHER? Brax yelled at the top of his lungs.

"It's a GPS tracker" said Kyle

An agency nurse went up to Nate and whispered something to him. He followed her into an empty room.

"Nate... it was me" she said.

"What was you?" asked Nate.

"A guy came up to me when that kid was brought in, he offered me $30,000 if I put it in him. You looked away for a split second during the surgery and I dropped it in" she said.

Nate rang the cops and gave them the whole story.

"So who is this J.P. guy? Asked Phoebe.

"His name is Jake Pirovic, he killed someone Brax loved and he has been seeking revenge for his brother's murder" said Kyle.

"He's been tracking you? That's how he knew you guys were in the city" said Phoebe.

"Now what?" asked Heath.

"We leave tonight" said Brax.

"Leave to go where?" asked Heath.

"To put an end to this...once and for all" replied Brax.


	3. Revenge

**Hey everyone, sorry about it being up so late. Uni kind of took over haha. This is a really short chapter... Im thinking about ending it here, but Im not sure yet! Enjoy :-)**

"Ricky, calm down, I'm sure they will be fine" said Casey in a reassuring tone.

"How can you think that?" Ricky exclaimed.

"They've been gone for over two weeks, even I'm getting worried" said Phoebe.

Ricky picked up her phone and dialled Brax's number for the umpteenth time that day.

'Hi, youve reached Brax' was all Ricky heard when she hung up.

"Still voicemail" she said with a sigh.

Casey rang Andy and got his voicemail too, and Heath's as well.

"We're not getting anywhere... we should just wait it out" said Phoebe.

Meanwhile, Brax had been able to track Jake down. He knew all he had to do was threaten Cody, and he'd get his answers. With the help of Andy and Heath, Brax got Cody to spill the beans on Jake. They followed his directions and ended up at a shack in the middle of the bush. They knew it wouldn't be long before Jake returned.

Brax sat in the car and thought long and hard about how he is going to play this. He reached into the back and grabbed a gun, he just stared it at. About three hours later, Jake's car pulled up. Brax, Andy and Heath got out of the car and stood in front. Jake got out as well.

There was a brief moment of tension, before Brax reached behind him and pointed the gun at Jake. He dropped to his knee's begging Brax for his life. Brax stood over him with the gun pressed firmly on Jake's temple; he stayed like that for ten minutes.

Brax's mind was going crazy with thoughts, fears and emotions. If he shot Jake, he'd go to jail, then who'd look after Casey and the family? If he leaves Jake, it means defeat, which wasn't an option for him. He couldn't pay Jake off, he had a lot of money already, so it meant nothing to him. Brax pushed the gun harder into the side of Jake's head, screamed and threw the gun away.

Andy and Heath were very confused. He told them to get into the car. Brax punched Jake and sped off.

"Brax, what the hell was that?" asked Andy.

"Mate, I just couldn't" Brax replied.

They spent the rest of the journey home in silence.

Late that night, they returned home.

"Finally! It's been two weeks" Ricky yelled.

"Without so much as a phone call or text" she continued.

"Did you sort it?" asked Kyle.

"Nah, the big sook here went soft" answered Heath sarcastically.

"Everyone, go to bed, Ill sort it out" said Brax.

He sat up thinking about how he could plot his revenge. Then he thought what if he used Cody? Cody couldn't stand Jake, it was more of a been in it too long to leave kind of deal.

Brax left early the next morning to see Cody. He offered him $50,000 to kill Jake and keep quiet. Cody took his deal and said he'd let Brax know when it was done.

Three days later, Brax got a message from an anonymous number reading 'DONE'. Brax told his family what he had done. Ricky was happy because she could now be with Brax forever, if Cody doesn't say anything.

A couple of days later, the cops rocked up at the Braxton house. They interviewed everyone and got their alibis. Much to their surprise, the alibi Brax provided checked out. The police cleared him of any connections to the murder of Jake Pirovic.

Weeks passed when Brax got word that Cody had gone insane. He had hallucinations of the night he killed Jake, and turned himself into the police. He stayed true to his word and never dobbed Brax in. Things in the Braxton house were finally happy. But only for a Summer Bay minute...

Brax and Heath went out surfing one afternoon, and headed to the diner after. On their way through the caravan park, they saw Jake trying to unlock a van. Brax threw his board down and ran toward him. He grabbed him from behind and held him by his neck on the side of the van.

"How!?" was all Brax yelled.

"How what?" he replied.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Dont play me, did you put Cody up to this?" Brax asked still holding him against the van.

"Who is Cody" he asked.

"Youre not serious are you?" Brax asked.

"After everything youve done to my family you have the audacity to come into a van here, how did you play the cops?" Brax asked, his face furious with rage.

"What the flaming hell is going on here?" asked Alf.

"Just taking care of some business" answered Brax.

"Do it at home Braxton" said Alf.

Brax let him go, letting him fall to the ground.

"Wow, Summer Bay is a friendly place" he said.

"I think there has been a mix up, you never let me introduce myself" he said.

"Ah, so that's how you want to play it, fine, who the hell are you?" Brax said sternly.

"I just got here this morning, I flew in from Adelaide after I heard some upsetting news from my family" he said.

"That's awful, now answer the question" said Brax not amused by these games.

"Not that I have to explain myself to you, but my brother recently passed, and Im here to find answers" he answered.

Brax punched him and asked his name one final time.

"Alright, alright, but I don't see how it'd help" he said while trying to stand.

He stuck out his hand for a handshake and said, "Hi, Im Jack... Jack Pirovic. Im here because my twin Jake... well, he isn't with us anymore, and I want answers" he said.

Brax's whole world went black...


End file.
